Sweet Revenge
by SeilinStar
Summary: She is the daughter of Ares travels back in time to kill Hercules. She teams up with this time’s Ares, Strife and Discord. She constantly is reeking havoc on Hercules and his friends, yet the closer she comes to killing him, the closer she is to breakin


Title: Sweet Revenge Author: LittleBit2 Rating: PG-13? Bad language? Summery: The daughter of Ares travels back in time to kill Hercules. She teams up with this time's Ares, Strife and Discord. She constantly is reeking havoc on Hercules and his friends, yet the closer she comes to killing him, the closer she is to breaking. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it put the plot idea. Not out to make money, blah blah blah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hercules snapped awake feeling someone watching him. Iolaus and Jason slept beside him on their mats. Hercules glanced around the small camp they had set up the night before. Across from the fading fire Lilith was sound asleep, he frowned, something felt wrong. As quietly as he could, Hercules slid out from under his blanket, stood up, walked over Iolaus, and towards the water of the small lake. The night was slowly fading away to the morning sun rise. Hercules frowned again, before shrugging and bending down to sip some clear water.  
  
He went flying into the water when someone kicked him from behind. He broke the surface of the lake with a loud splash and was quick to break the surface a second time when he came to the top of the lake. Looking wildly around for the person who attacked him, he saw no one. "Guys! That wasn't funny!" He called. He walked towards the bank and out of the lake. Still looking around he realized that his friends weren't laughing and that there was no sight of them at all. "Guys? Lilith?"  
  
Hercules kept looking around and barely avoided the dagger that came from above. He jumped out of the way with a "Wow!" and looked up into the tree branches. No one was there. Spinning around quickly he barely dodged the fist headed towards his face. "Hey now! What did I do to you!" He demanded. The person had a small fist, almost delicate like. He was also shorter than Lilith and had his features covered by an emerald green cloak.  
  
"You were born!" The person hissed in a low angry voice. He attacked again, which made Hercules let go of his fist to block his foot.  
  
"Whoa! Hold up! Let's talk this out!" Hercules cried out as the person landed a kick to his stomach.  
  
"Hey Hercul.whoa, who's that?" Hercules heard Iolaus' voice.  
  
"I could use a little help!" Hercules grunted. Whoever this person was, he was matching, almost surpassing Hercules' own strength!  
  
"What?" Iolaus asked confused. Jason and Lilith stumbled up next to him.  
  
"Who's Hercules fighting, Iolaus?" Jason asked.  
  
"You can discuss that later! Help! Now! Please?" Hercules yelped trying to block another dagger, which was in his attackers hands.  
  
"Oh! Right!" "Yeah!" "You bet!" The three seemed to realize they were just standing around for nothing.  
  
Within moments of the three joining the fight, Lilith was lying moaning against a tree, Jason was half in the lake, half out. Only Iolaus had managed to dodge any attacks, which wasn't saying much, because he couldn't get close enough to get hit the person. After Hercules took a few more hits he chose to jump. In mid jump he grabbed the person and they both fell in a tangle to the ground.  
  
"Would you stop!" Hercules yelled as he slammed the person into the ground pinning him with his own body. He froze as his hands surrounded small wrists, his own chest brushed the chest of the person below him and his eyes locked on the delicate glaring eyes of the girl beneath him. "Oh." He gasped. Her eyes were a stormy emerald green. "Hello." Hercules said. She continued to struggle against him. "What's your name?" He asked. She stared at him in disbelief and through him off of her.  
  
"I try to kill you and you want my name?!" She flipped to her feet and walked towards him. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Not really." He shrugged. "Your name?" He asked.  
  
"Why would I tell you, I want to kill you!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Hey now, there's no need to kill anyone." Iolaus declared walking up with Jason and Lilith. "I didn't catch your name." He grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow of disgust at him.  
  
"I didn't give it."  
  
"Why do you want to kill Hercules?" Lilith asked, Jason nodded in agreement.  
  
"He killed my Father." She snapped, "Anyone of a sane mid would want revenge!" A clapping noise caught their attention.  
  
"Finally!" Yelled a voice Hercules knew well. "Someone mortal wants to kill Hercules! I must applaud." He smirked.  
  
"Mortal? I am not mortal!" The beautiful, exotic, but strange girl snapped without malice. "I am the daughter of a GOD!" She laughed. Ares looked at her closely.  
  
"I don't recognize you." He said looking directly at her. Her suit was made of leather, high heeled boots, black, all of it was black with silver lining, and her hair was in a beautiful braid.  
  
"Of course." She smirked back at him. "I'm from the future." Ares raised an eye brow.  
  
"Who's your father?" He asked.  
  
"Only the best God ever." She walked towards him, picking up her daggers as she went. "But it, well, it's a secret," She placed her hand on his arm. "From them, Daddy-dearest." She whispered into his ear. Ares laughed and vanished from the scene with the girl on his arm.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!" Jason demanded.  
  
"I dunno." Hercules said, Iolaus gave him a hand up. "I was getting a drink from the lake and the next thing I know I'm half way out in the lake." He shrugged and pushed his still wet hair away from his face. "Then she's fighting me and trying to kill me."  
  
"Well she almost had you." Iolaus quirked. The other three glared at him. "She did!" She held up his hands. "I'm being honest."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Iolaus." Hercules nodded with a smile that was more of a grimace.  
  
"Are you okay, Hercules?" Lilith asked concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just, whoever she was hits hard." Hercules rubbed his shoulder, where she had hit twice.  
  
"Well, whoever she was she and Ares are long gone by now." Jason told them. He started back towards their camp.  
  
"Yeah." Hercules sighed and began to follow his friend. "We should pack up camp and head back to the Academy to report back to Cheiron."  
  
********************************  
  
Ares sat on a throne like chair in his favorite temple, he just watched as his future daughter beat the crap out of his nephew, Strife, and half sister, Discord. Finally Strife came up to him, panting and holding his right wrist in his other hand.  
  
"She's worse than Hercules, Ares! She's horrible!" Strife whined. "What's her name?" He was love sick. Ares was disgusted.  
  
"She's my Princess." Ares smiled at his daughter as she walked up the stairs to him, pushing Strife out of her way.  
  
"Glad you got that right, Daddy dearest. Now, we need to plan. I want Hercules dead." she snapped her fingers and her leather gear vanished into a silky black dress, similar to something Aphrodite would wear, Ares thought. Her hair fell from her braid to layers of thick black curly hair, that was long enough for her to sit on. Ares just looked at her. "I lived with you on Mt. Olympus for years, Grandfather and Grandmother gave me a small present that allows me to have Goddess-like powers whenever I want." She shrugged.  
  
"Which means?"  
  
"I can change my clothes just like that, I can keep myself heated on the inside on a cold day or night, small things like that. I don't have all the powers of a Goddess." She sighed. "Your one true mistake, but you always say it's alright because I wouldn't be your Princess otherwise." She shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
"I think you are a fine daughter, even if your mother is a mortal." Ares grimaced, he really disliked the fact that his daughter, his only child was half-mortal. "Does your half-mortal ness not include you in the order against Hercules?" He had to know. She frowned.  
  
"I'm not really sure. In my time I didn't hate Hercules at all really. You told me you hated him and that you loved hate and war, but you didn't want me consumed by hate and war. You kept me away from hate as much as you could." She sighed and sat on a small pillow she made appear next to his throne. The pillow was floating in mid air and it was silver. "Because I was only half mortal and unlike Hercules I lived with the Gods and Goddesses, I aged slower. I was nineteen and I looked like a small four year old. Because of a prophecy it was discovered that Xena, a Warrior Princess, was carrying a child that would be the downfall of the Gods of Olympus. You took me away from Mt. Olympus and gave me to some Amazons. They taught me to fight, Their Queen named me her daughter, even though I really wasn't, and when I physically looked seventeen she sent me to Cheiron's Academy. I trained there for about a year when I got the news." At this break she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What happened, Princess?" He asked softly. Strife and Discord were long gone.  
  
"Zeus had been killed." A tear slipped slowly down her ivory check. "With his death, Olympus was in chaos. Because of his death, Xena was able to do the most horrible crime." She looked at Ares with the saddest eyes. "Xena killed you." Ares looked shocked that he could die. "I hated her and I hated Hercules for killing Zeus which let Xena kill you." She angrily brushed away her tears. "I found away to come back in time to kill Hercules and then I'm going to find Xena and kill her too!"  
  
"Well, that will certainly ruin my day. Now Princess, think of the future, you'll be able to easily kill Hercules while his young, same with Xena. Don't cry, Princess." He murmured. For some odd reason, he felt like he had to make this girl happy, like she was the most important thing in the world to him. "Will you tell me your name now?" She looked at him.  
  
"No, Hercules can't know my name. So I can't tell anyone, for it could slip to him." She said with a frown.  
  
"Why can't he know?" She sighed.  
  
"When I was born, Hera cursed me. If Hercules finds out my name, I can't kill him. That's why I couldn't kill him in my time, he knew my name." She frowned. "Currently I could kill you, if I dipped one of my dagger's in Hines Blood. However, that would ruin my plans, so I'll keep you alive." Ares looked at her.  
  
"You're vicious."  
  
"I am the Goddess of War and Hate." She shrugged. "Zeus allowed you, Daddy- dearest, to claim me as the Goddess to take over if you ever were put out of commission. Your death counted." She laughed. "Speaking of War and Hate, I need some entertainment." She smiled evilly.  
  
"You are SO my daughter." Ares laughed, he abruptly stopped and shouted, "DISCORD! STRIFE!" They appeared after several moments.  
  
"Yes, oh wonderful Uncle of mine?" Strife asked with a twisted grin.  
  
"I want you to give my daughter some entertainment. Do whatever she wants." Ares ordered. Both minor Gods looked at the Half-God with contempt.  
  
"Oh." Discord looked at the girl with a sneer. Strife just looked at her as if he was in love.  
  
"Strife!" Ares yelled, his nephew jumped, "Keep your hands off my Princess." Strife gloomily nodded.  
  
"Discord, Strife." They looked to their new charge, "I want to have some fun." They stared at her, "With Hercules and his friends. I want him to hurt." She hissed. They both blinked, then smiled. Maybe they would like the God of War's half-mortal daughter after-all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, this is my first Young Hercules fanfic. Do you like?! It's an idea that popped into my head this morning. I haven't watched Xena in a long while so all I remember was that Eve was supposedly the down fall of the Gods, that Xena's cheram(sp?) could kill the Gods, and that Hercules killed Zeus when Xena was giving birth to Eve. I'm going to keep that Xena killed Ares in the future because it suits what I need for the fic. I hope you like the fic. And to let you know, I already have an idea about what Ares daughter's name will be, but if you have any suggestions, I'm more than happy to accept. Well, until next chapter! Please review! 


End file.
